


The Most Important Ingredient (“Hope” Valentine's Day Special - Levi X Reader)

by KireinaAi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Special, Spinoff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAi/pseuds/KireinaAi
Summary: A short just for fun Valentine's spinoff/special of my 'Hope' series! This is not canon to the story/doesn't play into the actual story at all but I wanted to write this. There will be no Eren one since he hasn't come into our story yet, sorry! But that doesn't mean he won't get a special eventually :)Anyway, hope you enjoy this random fluff/randomness. Happy Valentine's day!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Most Important Ingredient (“Hope” Valentine's Day Special - Levi X Reader)

“Are you sure you don’t want some help?” 

“I’ve got it!” you cheerfully responded to the nearby kitchen worker. She was watching you intently.

You had never baked before but you were adamant about making these cookies all on your own. You had friends now - Levi, Resi, and even Theo. You had wanted to do something special for them for Valentine’s Day. 

It was very early in the morning. It was easier to sneak out past your night guard and you knew you would have to get this done before Levi and Resi showed up to your room for the morning if you wanted it to be a surprise.

“Okay so how much sugar?” you asked yourself out loud. “This here says one cup.” You looked around but couldn’t find the measuring cup.

_Hmm, I think I can eyeball it._

You begin pouring the sugar in the bowl, but the bag was heavier than you had thought it would be and it quickly spilled out much more than you had intended. 

_That should be okay, it will just make them taste sweeter!_

Besides, they already had the most important ingredient.

The nearby worker let out a sigh and shook her head but let you continue your work.

Once you had all the ingredients in the bowl you begin mixing vigorously. You then set the cookie dough in the fridge to let the dough harden a bit.

************

After about an hour you pulled the dough out of the fridge and began climbing on the counters to reach a cabinet above you.

“Please be careful princess!” a nearby worker exclaimed. More workers were starting to file in to begin preparing for breakfast. You huffed and continued searching the cabinets.

_Aha!_

You found the cookie cutters you had been looking for. After grabbing them you climbed back down and began rolling out the cookie dough. You used the cookie cutters to cut little heart shapes out of the dough. 

Once you had a few cut out, you filled two cookie sheets and put them in the oven. 

You then began making the icing for the cookies, which you were also making from scratch. Adding pink and red food coloring to match your theme. As you worked on the icing you lost track of time. 

************

“Princess? Princess!” Resi hollered, running down the hallway. “Where are you?!”

Her voice snapped you from your intense concentration as you were finishing up the red icing. 

_Oh no! They’ve already come looking for me, is it that late in the morning already?_

“Princess!” one of the nearby workers yelled and you whipped your head to him. He pointed to the stove and you looked over. There was smoke billowing out. 

The worker yelling your title had also caught Resi’s attention. She stopped in front of the kitchen entrance. 

“Princess! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She said, then turned down the hallway. “LEVI! THEO! I FOUND HER! KITCHEN!” She shouted out the top of her lungs. But you completely ignored her. 

Panicked, you ran to the stove and yanked the door open. A thick cloud of smoke engulfed you. 

“My lady!” you heard a familiar voice shout. Theo. 

You put on a mitt and pulled a sheet of the cookies out slowly.

“Oi, brat! Where the hell have you been!? What do you think you are doing!?” Levi had finally appeared as well, not caring that others were around. But you gave no reply. Your back faced them as you held the sheet of cookies.

“Oi!” he repeated as he walked to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you liste-“ He stopped when he saw your face. You looked at him, tears streaming down your cheeks. He looked to the tray of cookies you were holding. 

“I – I wanted to make you guys cookies” you said through your tears. You glanced back to the sheet of cookies. They no longer resembled hearts, just deformed blobs. And they were black as charcoal. You threw the sheet of cookies on a nearby counter and turned to run out the door. But Resi stopped you as you tried to dart past her.

“Thank you!” She said grabbing your hand and smiling. 

“What are you thanking me for? They’re ruined! I burnt them to a crisp!” you sobbed.

“Oh, I’m sure they aren’t that bad,” Theo said as he walked over to your cookies. He stopped and looked down at them, a look of slight horror on his face.

“See!?” you cried. 

Resi glared at Theo. “It’s okay, princess. That was really sweet of you to think about us and –“ 

She stopped glancing back in the direction of your cookies. You followed her gaze. Levi had started icing one of your cookies. 

“What are you doing?” you asked. But he did not reply. Instead he started eating his now iced cookie. He didn’t even flinch. “Levi! You don’t have to…”

“It’s good,” he stated simply, beginning to ice another cookie. “This is much better than most food in the underground.”

_Liar._

You knew he was lying. But a smile formed on your lips nonetheless. 

Theo, not wanting to be outdone, grabbed one as well. He quickly iced it and bit into it. Big mistake. He tried so hard but could not fight a look of disgust from flashing across his face.

You pouted. Resi walked over to him and dragged him out of the kitchen. “You too,” she said turning to Levi. He looked at her. 

“Why don’t we try again, together” she smiled at you. 

You smiled back, nodding, knowing you should probably take the help this time. 

“Well?” She turned to Levi motioning for him to leave again. “Wait out there so we can surprise you guys!” 

Levi didn’t say anything but walked out into the hallway, joining Theo. 

“Come on,” she said smiling and grabbing your hand again. 

You spent the rest of the morning making cookies for the boys with Resi. 

She had you make them almost completely different. But you remembered to still include the most important ingredient, love.


End file.
